objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Golf Ball and Tennis Ball
DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FAN FICTON DO NOT HAVE THE PERSONALITY THEY HAVE IN BFDI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TB BEING THE DUMB ONE, THEN LOOK BACK QUICKLY. Made by OfficalNeedleBFDI (now FoodCrumblesOfficial) A story about an alternate universe BFDI where Yoyle City is inhabited and GB and TB are superheroes protecting Goiky. Transcript Opening scene Narrator: The New Adventures of Golf Ball and Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball! (Camera zooms up onto TB) Super, important, regular. TB: (after pouring cereal into a bowl) Golf Ball, We have no cereal left! Narrator: Golf Ball! (Camera zooms up onto her) Super, Smart, bossy. (TB picks up GB and uses her as milk for his cereal) GB: Put me down! TB: It's the most important meal of the day! Narrator: Together they are Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, saving Goiky from the most evil villains! Like their number one arch nemesis! The Evil Snowball! Evil Snowball: (Standing by a payphone) I love making prank calls! Narrator: And their second arch nemesis, The Furious Fries! Furious Fries: Oh come on! What does it take to be the number one nemesis? Narrator: Golf Ball and Tennis Ball! Well, they're better then nothing. Narrator: So, Stay tuned! Scene 1: The Stadium (The camera zooms into the Yoyle Stadium) Narrator: Ahh, the Yoyle Stadium! Home to many types of music! Performed by... (Zooms up on multiple Davids) These guys. And watched by... (Zooms up on TB and GB) These guys. TB: Golf Ball... Golf Ball! Golf Ball! (He keeps pushing her everytime he talks) GB: What is it, TB? TB: Who's winning? GB: (Glare) For the last time, this is a musical performance, not a football game! TB: Oh, you're just saying that because your teams losing. (GB sighs) Coiny (as maestro): Okay you. We have a large crowd here, and we want to impress them! So go! All the Davids: Aw seriously? As seriously? Aw seriously? TB: That Quarterback is showing a lot of promise this season. GB: This is a mu- oh forget it. TB: Did you find the hot dogs chewy earlier? GB: (glare) That's because you were eating the arm of the chair! TB: Well, I found it a bit stale, and Hard to lift. GB: Oh great. Also, since when were you holding a- (The Stadium blows up) GB: Bomb. Match: Oh look! It was like, TB. He went like, mad and like, destroyed the Yoyle Stadium! GB: (glare) Thanks a lot, TB! Now we're going to get arrested. TB: I knew my team would win! (GB sighs again) Scene 2: The Roads of Yoyle City (They jump onto their invisible super van. TB jumps in, while GB falls onto the ground) GB: Ooww!! TB: Oops, I must be in the passenger seat. (Moves over, and GB gets in) GB: So, why did we make the invisible super van, invisible? Pencil (as police officer): Donuts, donuts, some more donuts. Other things that have to do with officers. Speaker: Watch Out for Golf Ball and Tennis Ball! They are accused for destruction of the Yoyle Stadium! Pencil: Who with the what now? (The invisible super van pases by.) Speaker: That sounded like their invisible super van! Pencil: No, I don't have a soup can. (Looks at GB and TB) Oh look, people. Speaker: Just go get them! Pencil: Okay! But first, where's Match? I need to tell her something. Speaker: NOW! Pencil: Okay, here I go! (She rides her bike over to the two. She yells out "Wee ooo" as she goes.) TB: (listening to Pencil's impression of a siren) Hey, I didn't know we had a radio! Wee ooo, wee ooo, come on Golf Ball, sing along! I love this song! GB: That isn't the radio, thats a police siren! We're going to get arrested, and we have to find out where this villain is! (Silence) TB: Sorry, I was thinking about cabbage. You were saying? GB: Floor it! (And they drive off) (Pencil is going very slow. A car passes by her) GB: Uhh, Tennis Ball? TB: Not now Golf Ball, I need to concentrate on these twists and turns! GB: Uhh, Tennis Ball? TB: They'll never catch us now! (Pencil stops.) Speaker: A quick update on the chase officer! Pencil: Can you give me a break... OH I SEE THEM! (We see that TB and GB were driving in circles) Pencil: They're totally busted! News Flash #1 Narrator: This just in, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball have been accused for the destruction of the Yoyle Stadium! When asked what the were doing, they said this. "Is that microphone on? Is it time for cake? Those pants make you look fat." So stay tuned for more information! Scene 3: Jail (GB ad TB are sitting in their cell.) GB: Are you sure that you weren't messing around and grabbed a bomb? TB: I'm sure of it. I was full of cake, and I grabbed this. (A big flash appears) GB: Ahh!! Oh. You have to stop messing around like that. You make me nervous. TB: No need to be worried, it's just a spare piece of cake that I take everywhere. What a handsome piece of cake! GB: Anyway, we need to get out of here! We gotta find out who is doing so this! Pen (as prison guard): You think that was bad? We had someone here once... His name was Messy Messerson... And- AHH! (falls out of his chair) Furious Fries: Well, it couldn't be Messy Messerson. Messy Messerson likes to make a mess, and the stadium disappeared too cleanly. TB: It's the Furious Fries! GB: Our second arch nemesis! (They keep saying "Grr!" To each other. A awkward silence comes after) GB: So... Why are you here? Furious Fries: I got caught jaywalking. Can you believe it? (They all laugh, the Evil Snowball enters) Evil Snowball: You think that's crazy? I got caught for having bad breath. TB: It's the Evil Snowball! GB: Our number one arch nemesis! (They grr at each other again.) GB: So.... Do you have any idea who is doing this? Evil Snowball: Well, it could be The Sneaky Plant. Her identity is secret, and nobody as heard of her. Pen: The Sneaky Plant? She likes to steal things... And that means- AHH! (Falls off chair again) GB: Well, I guess me and TB are off to find- (Suddenly the jail disappears.) GB: -Who she is. Furious Fries: This freedom has caused a revolution! Come on, SB! Evil Snowball: I know! Let's go jaywalking. They can't catch us twice! GB: Well, we still have to find her. TB: I know! Let's go to the beach! Everyone loves the beach! (They both walk away) Pen: My boss won't be happ- (A piece of rubble hits him in the face) News flash #2 Narrator: News flash! TB and GB has been cleared of suspiscon. The police are now on the hunt for a plant called The Sneaky Plant! Stay tuned! Scene 4: The Beach (A TV is playing the past news flash.) Blocky: (Talking on a Walkie Talkie) Well, you're in the news. Why did I sign up to help you? (The person on the Walkie Talkie blabbers back.) Blocky: Fine, I'll be on the look for them. (Looks through binoculars) Bell, Gaty, OH THERE THEY ARE! (Drops walkie talkie) Oops. Marker: Don't worry, I'll take care of them. (GB and TB walk over to Marker.) What can I get you, chocolate ice cream, Strawberry cake, Info on the major supervillains. TB: Super what now? No, I want a slice of Chocolate cake, with sprinkles and chocolate ice cream on top. Delicious! Marker: Oh, I thought you were looking for a villain, plant-like, a bit sneaky? TB: A sale on underpants? I mean, A sneaky plant? Marker: That's the one. She said something about being hungry. Something about Cake at Stake. GB: Oh my dimples TB, The Sneaky Plant must be at the Cake at Stake place! TB: Well, I'm sad there is no sale on undies but I'll go. To the Cake at Stake place! Away! (They start walking there.) Marker: (Looking at Blocky) I got rid of them for you. Blocky: Thanks. I'll let you make a cameo on Blocky's Funny Doings International! Marker: (Sarcastic voice) Thanks. Really. (The walkie talkie blabbers at Blocky again.) Blocky: Don't worry, I won't let anyone else past. (Puts on binoculars, but the Furious Fries and Evil Snowball wearing disguises are in front of he binoculars.) AAH! Marker: What can I get you Furious Fries and Evil Snowball? Evil Snowball: I knew these disguises wouldn't work. Furious Fries: What a waste of two bucks. (Takes them off and throws them on the ground.) Anyways we are looking for The Sneaky Plant's secret hideout! Marker: The secret one? Over the hill there. Evil Snowball: Well that was easy. Marker: Follow the sign, can't miss it. (Points at a big flashing sign that says "Sneaky Plant's secret hideout --->") Meanwhile, at the Sneaky Plant's hideout... Sneaky Plant: All this stuff is mine... And nobody can get it back... Roboty: ("Why would you want a giant stadium" in Morse) Sneaky Plant: Because! I'm supposed to be EVIL! I will soon rule the world... And nobody can stop me! Muahahaha- (Doorbell rings) Oh I have, visitors. (Furious Fries and Evil Snowball come in) Furious Fries: Hello, Sneaky Plant! We recently broke out of prison... Evil Snowball: AND WE BROUGHT COOKIES! Sneaky Plant: I DON'T CARE ABOUT COOKIES! (Throws them on the ground) anyways, come in. (Sits in chair) So, what do you two want? Evil Snowball: We been noticing that you've been doing some pretty evil things around Goiky... And we were thinking of a team up... A team up of EEEVIL! Furious Fries: We'll help each other out, think of evil plans, do prank phone calls, it'll be fun! What do you think? Sneaky Plant: Hmmm... I would be nice to have some help with my evil plans... Okay fine, (puts Roboty inside a bag) Distract Tennis Ball with this captive, then we'll do some evil things... Furious Fries: Yes! Come on, SB! Let's start our alliance of sneakyness! Evil Snowball: Let's go to the museum, I have a plan... (Leaves secret hideout) Sneaky Plant: Ha, they fell for it, now everyone will be out of my way! Muahahahah! Scene 5: The Cake at Stake place Narrator: The Cake at Stake place. The place where many people were eliminated, and home of- Firey: (in the narrators voice) Delicious cakes that anyone can try for free, making this place a hot spot for Goikians. Narrator: Firey? You have a pretty good impression of me. Firey: (back to his normal voice) Why thank you! I have been practicing and- Is this thing still on? Narrator: What the Flake! (TB and GB are eating on one of the podiums) Golf Ball: Oh come on Tennis Ball, that person at the beach clearly sent us on a wild goose chase. Tennis Ball: Oh, don't be silly GB. There's no wild geese here, we're in Goiky! (a goose noise can be heard in the background) Waiter! Golf Ball: Oh geez. (sigh) Tennis Ball: A little more sprinkles on my cake, please! Eraser (as waiter) Yeah, whatever. (sprinkles more on his cake) Tennis Ball: A little more. (Eraser sprinkles more) Tennis Ball: More. (Eraser sprinkles even more) Tennis Ball: More thanks. (Eraser sprinkles even more) Tennis Ball: Just a bit more. (zoom up on his cake with a mountain of sprinkles on it) Eraser: Ugh, why just keep the sprinkles. (gives TB the sprinkles) Tennis Ball: Thanks! I sure love some sprinkles! Golf Ball: Oh my dimples TB, We're wasting time, we should be finding the Sneaky Plant! (the music gets darker) Eraser: D-did you say S-Sneaky P-Plant? Golf Ball: Yes I did. (the music gets normal) Eraser: I once invited her to this one party in the TLC, everyone was there. It was a fun time. Golf Ball: Well, thats... A... Coincidence. Eraser: Yep. Tennis Ball: Do you have any idea where the plant is now? Eraser: Nope. Golf Ball: Well have you seen anything suspicious? Eraser: Would suspicious be like... Seeing the Furious Fries drag a wiggling sack into the TLC? Golf Ball: Well... I'd call that suspicious. Tennis Ball: No one goes to the TLC! They go to EAC! Golf Ball: When did you see this? Eraser: Just now. Golf Ball: Holy cow, TB we got work to do! Tennis Ball: TO THE TLC! Eraser: THANK YOU FOR VISITING THE CAKE AT STAKE PLACE! (awkward silence) Tennis Ball: Oh, yeah. Uhh, thanks. Now where was I? Oh yeah, TO THE TLC! Scene 6: The Tiny Loser Chamber Cake: (running on treadmill) I can't take this torment anymore! Where's Loser? Evil Snowball: That kid is so annoying. Furious Fries: Agreed, but this will prove an okay distraction for those spherical doofuses. Evil Snowball: The Sneaky Plant will be pleased, let's invite her to my evil lair, we can conduct our evil plans there! Furious Fries: What a great idea! (hears a car park outside the tlc) What's that? It sounds like the Invisible Super Van. Evil Snowball: That means they have arrived! (tb and gb kick open the lid, and jump into the tlc.) TB: I'll have a burger and fries! (golf ball facepalms, and hands tennis ball the script.) TB: Oh, uh, I mean, unhand that captive you vile fiend! Cake: Tennis Ball, I knew you would save me! Evil Snowball: But you're too late! That chocolate dessert is trapped in a vortex of heat! The treadmill creates electricity, which takes the heat from the rest of the TLC and puts it into one singular area. Stop running and WHAM! You basically melt, it's not fun. TB: That's diabolical Evil Snowball, and kinda... violent. Evil Snowball: Try to save him, you will. It should keep you occupied for quite some time! (snowball and fries start laughing.) (tennis ball starts laughing with them) GB: Uh, Tennis Ball? TB: Oh, sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Evil Snowball: See you later, bozo brains! (he and fries run out of the tlc.) GB: Oh my dimples, this is only gonna stall us from finding The Sneaky Plant, but we really need to save that kid over there! TB: Oh yeah, him. (starts walking towards cake) You're gonna be just fine, just wai- OH MY TENNIS BALL FACTORY, WHY, IS, IT, SO HOT??? GB: It's the vortex of heat. We need to shut off this machine and free the captive! (gb starts pressing random buttons.) TB: Shut it off yet? GB: Nope. TB: How about now? (smashing golf balls face into the controls) GB: Uh, no. TB: (wearing a sun hat) Now? GB: No. Cake: Uh, anytime soon would be great! TB: (throws a bouncy ball at golf balls head) Is it off? GB: Nope. TB: (throws another) Now? GB: Nuh-uh. (the lid starts rumbling, golf ball and tennis ball look towards the lid. the evil snowball and furious fries enter the tlc again.) Furious Fries: We, are SO MAD! Evil Snowball: While we were here, setting up traps to help the Sneaky Plant, the Plant was busy stealing our lairs! TB: (sarcastically) Wow, that really is sneaky. GB: Sounds like this Plant is sneakier than all of us... Um, what would you guys think of combining forces and going after this villain together? (tennis ball looks eagerly at snowball and fries.) Evil Snowball: That's pretty much why we're here. TB: Wow, that was easy. GB: I know someone over in the plains who can track down anyone, I think we can pick up the Plant's trail with her help. TB: Well there's not much to say except, LET'S GO CATCH THAT SNEAKY PLANT! Cake: (still running) Uh, that's good and all, but could you maybe help me before you go? Furious Fries: Whoops, let me fix that for you. (he presses a button, and cake jumps off the treadmill and out of the tlc.) Scene 7: The Plains Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Golf Ball Category:Tennis Ball Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Snowball Category:Fries Category:Flower Category:Funny